Something Wicked
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: A series of Jevie one-shots based off of starting line generators I found online. There will be 10 chapters, I may be making an actual story sometime soon so if you have any prompts you have been dying to read then send them in and I may pick one!
1. He will be only a man

1\. He will be only a man.

He will be only a man.

Not a prince like her mother had always wanted. He didn't have much money, even less since they had been all but disinherited by their parents. He had bad manners, he didn't play around with pleasantries or empty compliments, he wasn't powerful or remarkable. He was all around a rough person and he stole just about everything of value.

But for almost every fault, he leveled it in some way. He may not have had much in the ways of cash, but he made her happy without spending a single penny.

He didn't have the best manners, but he made her laugh every day.

He didn't flatter her all the time like she would expect a prince to, but when he did give her a compliment she knew he meant it.

He wasn't powerful, but he was still every bit as remarkable to her.

He was rough, that was true. But he was always gentle when he was around her.

But the stealing was something she couldn't forgive.

He had been better about it since Ben became King, but there were still times she would enter his room and find trinkets laying around that she KNEW didn't belong to him. Just the other day she had found one of Lonnie's hair ornaments, maybe she would have been jealous if it hadn't been in a pile of other jewelry he had stolen from various princesses around the school.

He had even stolen from her. He hadn't stolen her prized necklace as he had when they had first met, he had stolen something even more precious to her. Something her mother would kill her if she ever found out she had.

Her heart.

The only heart her mother was interested in was Snow White's, cut out and placed in a box. Evie wasn't supposed to have one, that had been something made very clear to her since she was a child. But she did, and she worked hard to make sure no one knew she had it.

But Jay had found it, and he had stolen it without her even knowing.

She just couldn't forgive him for stealing her heart.

But she loved him all the more for it.


	2. The message simply said 'very clever'

2\. The text message simply said 'very clever'

The text message simply said 'very clever'.

Evie smirked at her phone, the text had come from Jay. If she was honest with herself she was a little surprised that he had found out it was her.

The entire school had been shocked when Chad Charming showed up that morning with bright pink hair. Of course everyone blamed Mal at first, but after giving an alibi no one could seem to pinpoint the culprit.

No one suspected Evie.

Maleficent possessed dark magic, but people seemed to forget that the Evil Queen did too. After all, it took more than just a wig and some makeup tricks to turn into an old hag.

Ever since she was young, Evie would study her mother's grimoire in hopes of becoming just like her mother when she grew up.

Most of the spells had been too gruesome or cruel to use on Cinderella's son, but Evie didn't plan on just forgiving him after what he had done to all of them. It just wasn't in her blood.

So a quick cosmetic spell seemed to do the trick. The dark princess had to struggle not to give a sinister smirk that would make her mother proud when she saw him walk into class. The young prince had been irate and clumsy as he tried his best to act confident through his bubblegum pink locks.

Sometimes Evie thought he was even more vain than she was.

She left it like that for the rest of the day before releasing him from the spell and allowing his hair to return to the natural blonde color he had been blessed with.

How Jay had figured out who had been behind all of it was beyond her. Her phone said she had received the text right around when Jay would have gotten to tourney practice, so he must have come to a conclusion pretty quickly.

With another smile Evie typed out a response

'How did you know it was me?'

She didn't have to wait long before her phone buzzed again.

'Pink, Eves? Really?' Was the response.

She couldn't help but giggle, ignoring the curious look she received from Mal.

Sometimes she thought Jay knew her just a bit too well.


	3. As she walked in she felt the tension

3\. As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension

As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension.

"Uh…whats going on?" Evie asked as she eyed the two boys standing in the middle of her room.

None other than Chad Charming himself stood in front of her, looking slightly uncomfortable to be standing in her room. Across from him was a very angry looking Jay, the glare he was giving the prince probably didn't help his discomfort.

Evie hadn't spoken to Chad since their confrontation at Parents Day a few weeks ago, the only interaction she had with the blonde had been in passing.

"I just came to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things about you." Chad started, shifting his wary gaze to Evie for a split second but never truly leaving Jay.

Evie was speechless, this was the last thing she had expected when she woke up that morning. Regardless of what she expected, she was happy. It would be nice to mend things with Chad and start on good terms with everyone in the school.

Jay, on the other hand, was positively fuming.

"I came by to return this, and _he_ was here." Jay said, tossing a textbook onto Evie's bed (she hadn't known he had borrowed it, but this was Jay she was talking about. She was just lucky she got it back).

Evie was still having a hard time putting her words together as she watched the two boys practically spit fire at each other.

"To apologize. Be the bigger man" Chad said

"She doesn't _want_ your apology, just leave her alone" Jay argued

Evie felt as though she was watching them play tourney, her gaze flickering from boy to boy as her brain struggled to form some sort of sentence.

"Oh, so you are her voice then?" Chad shot

"She is _not_ going to date you" Jay growled.

Wait, _what?_ Was she missing something here?

"Why don't you let her decide?" Chad said. Evie thought she probably looked like a fish with how much she was gaping right now.

"Over my cold dead body!" Jay exclaimed, grabbing the prince's arm.

As the two prepared for a physical altercation, Evie found her voice again.

"Hold on, hold on _what?_ " She asked, waving her arms in front of her in an attempt to make sense of the entire situation. Both boys turned and looked at her, both seemed to have forgotten she was there judging by the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Come here" Evie commanded, leading the two into the hallway.

Without a single word to either, she turned around and promptly slammed the door in their faces.

 _Boys._


	4. She doesn't understand you like I do

4\. "She doesn't understand you like I do."

"She doesn't understand you like I do!" Evie couldn't stop herself from saying the words.

Jay looked appalled, obviously not expecting the blue haired princess to say something like that.

"What-?" Jay began, an extremely puzzled look on his face.

This had all started when Jay had asked Evie to cut his hair. When she asked why he had revealed that his girlfriend, Audrey had asked him to. This led to an argument about whether or whether not Audrey was any good for Jay. Until Evie's outburst.

The troubled looking girl tugged at the end of a strand of her hair, avoiding eye contact as she spoke.

"You know she only sees you as a project, right? A bad boy that she wants to turn into a prince. Haven't you noticed? The clothes she makes you wear, you cutting your hair, she has even tried to get you to stop talking to us- don't lie I know she has" Evie said, cutting Jay off as he tries to interrupt.

There is silence before Jay speaks

"What if thats what I want?"

Even though Evie knew it wasn't true, it still sent a pang of hurt running through her.

"I know it's not." She said, looking at him for the first time.

"Oh yeah? Who do you see me as then? What do you think I want?" He argues, looking as troubled as she does now.

"I see you as Jay!" She exclaims.

"I see you as a boy who was raised to be a thief, but had a bigger heart than that. I see you as a boy who tried so hard to please his father but never seemed to do anything right. You are the boy who stole my prized necklace but gave it back, the boy who stole me a scarf just because I wanted it. You are the boy who tries to act tough, but held my hand when we walked though Maleficent's castle because you were _scared_. The boy who told me I was gorgeous, even when my mother told me I wasn't. The boy who protected us all when we came to Auradon, the boy who _punched Chad in the face_ because he insulted your friends.

You are Jay, and I can tell you that you are _not_ a boy who follows all the rules. You aren't a boy who dresses prim and proper, or watches his manners. You _like_ wearing your hair long and you _like_ hanging out with Mal and Carlos and me. Thats who you are."

It was dead silent again. Jay didn't seem to move but his face had softened considerably as he looked at Evie. She was afraid he would be angry again, but instead he just stepped forward and gave her a tight hug.

She felt him place a tiny kiss on the top of her head and without saying a word he walked out the door, leaving Evie confused and upset behind him.

He broke up with Audrey the next day.


	5. His voice had never sounded so cold

5\. His voice had never sounded so cold.

His voice had never sounded so cold.

Evie might have been frightened if it had been directed towards her. A chill ran down her spine as she listened to him speak and in that moment she could truly see evidence of the bad blood within him.

The way he spoke was commanding and dark, with a tone that would make even Mal tremble in fear. He reminded her of Jafar in that moment, not the toaster-stealing shopkeeper Jafar, but the Jafar that was feared by the entire world.

She had never heard him this angry before, and Jay was an angry person by nature.

It all started with an apple. A few weeks ago Evie had come back to her dorm room that she shared with Mal to find a disgusting sight, a rotting apple had been left on her pillow with worms crawling out of it's core.

Evie threw it away, not thinking too much about the incident. But a few days later it happened again, this time she found a pile of rotting apples in her locker. Her friends urged her to go to Fairy Godmother, but Evie was raised by her mother and she wasn't going to let a few pranks shake her.

So it continued, every few days Evie found a rotting or deformed apple somewhere that only she should be able to access. Each time her friends got angrier and angrier, but she wouldn't let them do anything.

Then something happened that broke the straw on the camel's back. It was an ordinary day and Evie had not found any more apples so far, she was hanging on to the hope that maybe whoever was messing with her had gotten bored.

Until lunchtime.

Now it was fairly well known that Evie had an unnerving love for apples, each day at lunch she would have one. During that day at lunch Evie had gotten her apple as usual, but this time when she bit into it she froze.

Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the apple, rushing for the trash can as she immediately started to throw up. Her friends stood, Mal surveyed the room with a dangerous glint that could rival her mother's. Ben stood up from where he was sitting with a concerned look on his face. Audrey's hand was over her heart in shock and her mouth was hanging open, unable to believe what was happening. Doug was holding Evie's hair back and Carlos was rubbing her back soothingly, both boys' brows furrowed in confusion.

Jay was the first one to pick up the apple. He surveyed it with dark eyes, sniffing it and looking closely at the juice seeping out of it.

His eyes were narrow as he stood, apple still in hand as his booming voice took over the entire cafeteria.

"Who is responsible for this" he demanded. From Evie's spot by the trash can she could hear utter silence in the room.

She had stopped vomiting and had been sat down by Carlos and Doug, both of whom were still kneeling by her.

"I said who. Did. This. I won't ask again" Jay said, voice chillingly dark.

"What happened?" Mal asked, the only one brave enough to speak.

"Someone decided it would be a good idea to lace this apple with poison" Jay all but growled, Mal's eyes widened momentarily as she glanced at Evie who was still clutching her stomach.

"If something happens to her I swear I will tear apart this school to find whoever did this, so you best tell me now before things get ugly" the son of Jafar said menacingly, even Ben didn't have the guts to reprimand him for his villainous statement.

Finally, a shaky voice sounded from a few tables over

"I-It's not enough to hurt her…j-just to m-make her sick, I s-swear!" It squeaked out.

The voice belonged to a boy who Evie recognized as the son of Snow White, she couldn't recall his name.

Jay was across the room before anyone knew what was happening, his hand gripping the front of the boy's shirt and slamming him into the wall. He said something to the boy that Evie couldn't hear, but judging by the sheer terror on the boy's face it was something that would have made his father proud. Jay roughly let him go and the boy scampered off into the hallway.

The prince of thieves quickly returned to Evie and gave her a smile, his ruthless eyes gone.

"You are going to be okay" he promised her with a comforting pat on the knee. With that, she was being all but carried to the medical wing by her friends.

She wasn't sure what that side of Jay was, but it both scared and excited her.


	6. Move away from the door

6\. "Move away from the door and let me at him."

"Move away from the door and let me at him."

Evie was blocking the entrance to the medical wing by bracing her hands against each side of the door. An extremely pissed off Jay glared at her as he tried to get by.

Why was Evie protecting Chad Charming of all people? A few reasons, the main one being if she let Jay get to him he would without a doubt die.

The other reason is the misconstrued rumors that had been flying around since his hospitalization.

Evie didn't doubt that Chad was a horrible person, she wouldn't usually defend him like this, but if Chad was going to get beat up he may as well get beat up for something he actually did.

The rumors had been flying around the school, people were saying that the broken nose Chad sported was from Evie. That he had made an unwanted advance on her and she retaliated physically.

Evie knew Chad was a jerk, but she knew that even he wouldn't sink that low.

In fact Evie had given Chad the broken nose, but not for the reason everyone was suspecting. It was an accident, really it was. He had been running sprints around the school to train for tourney and she had been walking to the library with her head in her chemistry book. Neither teen was paying attention and when they rounded the corner

BAM

they hit each other hard. Evie's forehead was level with the boy's nose when they collided and it gave her a nasty bruise and him a broken nose.

It wouldn't have happened if Chad hadn't been running at breakneck speed, thats what Evie argued when the prince tried to pin the whole thing on her. But it didn't matter now.

"Listen, Jay it's not what you think it is" she said, trying to calm the angry teen in front of her.

"Yeah, they what happened?" He said, still visibly annoyed with his crossed arms and furrowed brows.

"We just ran into each other, I swear! You can see the bruise on my forehead from where it hit his face!" She said, sweeping back the lock of hair covering her nasty bruise (she had asked Mal to give her bangs until it faded).

Jay frowned again, this time his gaze was gentler as he softly touched her forehead. He backed up and looked suspiciously at the princess.

"You are sure he didn't do anything to you?" He said, eyebrow raised and gaze searching.

"I swear" Evie said, crossing her heart.

Jay slowly nodded and gave one last look into the hospital wing before retreating down the hallway.

Evie smiled to herself, it meant a lot to her that he always looked out for her. He didn't think she noticed but she did. Carlos and Mal grew up fending for themselves, she was a bit more…sheltered.

Not to say her mother was any nicer to her, but her first real dealing with other people was when she attended Dragon Hall as a teenager. As a result she had been a bit naive to the way things worked, and it seemed like Jay picked up on that.

He always looked out for her, always blaming himself when she got hurt. She knew he didn't know that she noticed, but it's what told her he wasn't anything like his father.

He wasn't a villain. He was a hero.


	7. He opened the door to find her crying

7\. He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.

He opened the door to find her standing there, crying. He didn't question her at first, just let her run into his arms and wrapped them around her.

Only after she had calmed down a bit did he ask her what had happened.

"I'm…I'm never going to be like one of them, Jay."

"One of who?"

"One of the princesses, like Audrey. It's just…I've spent my whole life trying to be one and I'm just not. I'm just the daughter of a witch."

Jay hated to see Evie like this. She had always been the one to be happy, to tell them all that things would work out. She hated to cry (it smudged her makeup), so she didn't. She had only cried once in all the time Jay had known her, when they were both still on the Isle.

He'd been wandering the paths of the Isle looking for people to pickpocket when he heard crying, even though he wasn't supposed to care (he was a villain after all) he went to take a look at the source of all the noise.

He was expecting maybe one of Lady Tremaine's granddaughters or some poor girl one of the Gaston boys had just dumped.

What he didn't expect was to see his newest acquaintance (thieves didn't have friends) bawling her eyes out on a rotting bench. He hadn't seen her since they had returned from their quest to find Maleficent's staff.

"Evie?" He asked slowly, she looked up like a deer in the headlights. She apprehensively stared at him, seeming to wait for him to ridicule her. Instead he sighed and sat down, ignoring the makeup stained face next to him and wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and burying her face rather roughly into his shoulder.

With that she broke down again. He wasn't sure how long she had sat there and cried, but eventually she looked up with a tearstained face. The two sat in silence for a while until she spoke.

"My mother kicked me out" she said quietly. Jay snapped his head towards her. Kicked her out? He knew the Evil Queen wasn't happy with her (heck, none of their parents were happy with them) but he never thought she'd do something like that.

"She kicked you out?" He questioned, still not quite able to wrap his head around it.

"Just for the night. She said she couldn't stand to look at me. I…I don't know where to go, Jay." She confided

Jay thought hard, he had to be careful about this. The last thing he wanted to do was do anything considered a 'good deed' but he wasn't about to let her sleep on the streets.

"Come here" he told her, jerking his head in the direction he was going to go. It wasn't a long walk, the Isle wasn't very big after all, but they eventually came to rest outside of the shop that Jafar owned. Jay motioned for her to be quiet as he slowly poked his head in.

It was dark, Jay knew this was about the time his father retreated into the little room he called his own and counted their profits for the day. He heard the faint clinking of coins and he waved Evie in, quickly hurrying her up a rickety ladder and into his room.

Jay looked around one last time before he shut the rotting door.

"You can stay here for tonight. But don't make a habit of it" he said, not looking her in the eye. If he had he would have seen the smile of disbelief on her face.

Without warning he felt a pair of arms give him a quick squeeze

"Thanks, Jay."

Back to the present, Jay sat Evie down on his (much nicer) bed as he asked her to explain what had happened.

"I just…I don't know who I am anymore" she said softly. Jay sighed.

"Evie, what kind of goop do you put on blue eyes?" He asked her.

"Well, lighter neutral tones look better but-"

"How about green?" He asks

"purples look good but I don't understand why-"

"How long does it take you to hem a dress?"

"I don't know, like fifteen minutes? Jay-"

"How many recipes do you know?"

"More than I can even count, my mother mainly taught me apple dishes. Why are-"

"Do you think Audrey knows all that. Or the other princesses? They may have been born in a castle but Evie, you were raised to be a princess." He said, not looking at her.

It was quiet for a moment, Evie seemed to be deep in thought, before he once again felt that fleeting hug from the girl. This time she seemed to hang on just a bit longer, this time he returned the hug.

"Just for the record, I think you are amazing regardless of your royal status" he whispered.

"Thanks, Jay"


	8. She stood out from the crowd because

8\. She stood out from the crowd because

She stood out from the crowd because she seemed to glow.

It wasn't because of her blue hair (I mean that made her stand out too), or her impeccable fashion sense. She stood out because she glowed.

Every tourney match Jay's eyes would be drawn to her, she was there cheering for them every single game.

He could always spot her in the crowd, her big eyes and beautiful smile. She would cheer the loudest when they won, and give the best hugs when they lost.

She was perfect.

She stood out in a crowd of princesses and fairies because there was something about her eyes, the pure happiness she expressed though them, that he couldn't tear his gaze away from.

He always knew she was beautiful, but it wasn't until they got to Auradon that he was really captured by her spell.

At first he wondered why, but as time went on and he observed the dark princess he realized what had changed about her eyes. For the first time she was really, truly happy.

On the Isle she put on a facade, smiling to show confidence and to persuade people to bend to her every will.

She had her fake smile, which she used around authority figures. It mad her look innocent and beautiful.

She had her sad smile, when she was upset but knew she had to put on a show. If she dared to frown her mother would discipline her for causing wrinkles.

She had her sly smile, the ones she used to flirt with. A smile like that and almost every boy on the Isle was running her errands without question.

And finally, her true smile. The one she did when she was truly happy, when the Isle was nothing but a memory.

And she glowed.

Her eyes, her smile, the happiness that she deserved. It really did make her the fairest in the land.

And, oh, was she beautiful.


	9. The names on the list were crossed off

9\. Half the names on the list had already been crossed off.

Half the names on the list had already been crossed off.

 _Audrey- pocket mirror, necklace, bracelet_ crossed off

 _Doug- watch, chemistry book_ crossed off

 _Ben- wallet_ crossed off

 _Lonnie- hair ornament, bracelet_ crossed off

There were more names going down the piece of paper that weren't crossed off. She raised an eyebrow, was he…returning the things he stole?

She was impressed. He really did intend to turn over a new leaf after Ben's coronation. But she noticed one name that wasn't on the list, one name he had stolen something precious from.

She wrote it in.

She had forgotten about it a few weeks later, the list was long and Jay had probably taken his time returning all the items. She didn't envy him, some of the names on that list would be difficult to confront. So it came as a surprise to her when he brought it up three weeks after she had edited his list.

"Evie?" He asks her, sitting down next to her on her bed. She was studying for chemistry with her books wide open and spread around her as she studied.

She made a noncommittal grunting noise (it was hard to get her attention when she studied).

Jay smirked and rolled his eyes a little before gently shutting the book in front of her.

"Hey!" The princess protested, unhappy with her interruption.

"Can I ask you something?" Jay said, Evie seemed to snap back into reality and smiled at him.

"Sure, whats up?" She asks, attention now fully away from the book.

"Why did you write your name on my list?" Jay asks. Evie looked surprised for a moment, having forgotten all about it.

"Oh, you mean your return list?" She clarifies.

"Yeah, I haven't stolen anything from you" he argues, his dark brows furrowing. She gives him a small smile in return.

"Yes you have" she says. Slowly picking up her books and making a stack on her bedside table.

Jay racked his brains, trying to figure out what he could have stolen from her. Her necklace? No…some sort of bracelet? Not that he can remember. Tiara? Nope. The thief rubbed the back of his neck as he thought, absently looking at the ceiling.

"You probably don't remember taking it, you can keep it if you want. I doubt it would be the same anyways" she said cryptically.

"What is it? What did I steal?" He asked, completely out of ideas. Evie thought the lost look on his face was kind of adorable, not that she would ever tell him that.

This was it. She thought she had been ready to confess her feeling, she thought she had been brave enough, but now that the moment was here she couldn't seem to move.

With a deep breath she stepped closer to him and uttered the two words that would change the way that they looked at each other forever.

"My heart" she said, fiddling with her necklace.

Jay looked shell shocked, Evie's heart sank and she sat on the edge of her bed. She had known there was a possibility he would reject her, but it still hurt. Finally Jay crossed his arms and looked at her with a mix of a smile and a smirk on his face.

"Did I? What if I don't want to give it back? After all, you are just as much of a thief as I am" he retorts.

That made Evie look up

"I am not a thief!" She argued

"Yes you are! The only reason I stole your heart is because you stole mine!" He commanded.

And then he kissed her.


	10. The pen hadn't been worth stealing

10\. The pen hadn't been worth stealing

The pen hadn't been worth stealing. Not really. It wasn't anything special, just one of those free pens that the school gave away during parent nights.

It really wasn't worth all the trouble he had taken to steal it, but he loved to see her face when he did.

Evie called it her lucky pen, Jay thought it was stupid. She was smart with or without the pen. But no matter what anyone said, she stuck to that pen. It's what she took exams with and what she did homework with, she even used it to write a letter to her mother after the coronation (she said she would need all the luck in the world to try speaking to her).

So Jay did what he did best, he stole it.

It was almost a game at this point. It made her so angry when he stole it, each time she got it back she would try to hide it or protect it in a better way but he was always better. He had years of experience thieving and she couldn't outsmart that with all the lucky pens in the world.

"Where is it" she demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Jay calmly said.

They played this game every time he stole the pen. She would storm into his room and demand to know where it was, he would always deny all involvement and she would march around his dorm until she found her prized object.

It made Jay smile just thinking about it. He knew exactly why he liked messing with her so much. She was always so happy all the time, it's what she liked to show to the world. It's all she ever showed them.

But angry Evie was something else. She wasn't particularly threatening, but she was adorable when she was mad. The way her face would get red and her eyes would narrow, she would bite her lip before she spoke and her fists were always clenched. He would pay just to see that face. The real Evie.

So just like all the times before she marched around his room, opening drawers and moving things about (she always put them back before she left).

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she found her pen in his pillowcase.

She glared at him as she stood by the door.

"How did that get there?" Jay feigned surprise. Evie rolled her eyes and exited with a huff.

Jay just laughed, wondering where she was going to try to hide it next week.

 **AN: Thank you all for sticking with this story! If you have any Jevie prompts you would like to see, go ahead and post them. I may end up making another Jevie oneshot series with those requests if I get enough!**


End file.
